hewan peliharaan soonyoung
by zoe in shell
Summary: Saat di Sekolah Dasar dulu, hanya Soonyoung yang tidak pernah memelihara hewan. / SVT Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung, slice of life!AU


**Hewan Peliharaan Soonyoung**

 **Seventeen (c) Pledis Ent.**

 **Soonyoung, pet!Hoshi, slice of life, high-schooler!AU, self-beta, typos**

* * *

.

.

Ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Soonyoung pernah diberi tugas bercerita tentang hewan peliharaannya. Di saat teman-temannya dengan semangat bercerita tentang hamster, kelinci, kucing, anjing, ikan hias, bahkan iguana, Soonyoung sendiri bingung akan bercerita apa nantinya, karena dia memang tidak pernah punya hewan peliharaan.

Soonyoung selalu menganggap hewan peliharaan itu lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi sampai di situ saja. Ia hanya senang memandangi dan berinteraksi dengan hewan-hewan itu tanpa harus merawatnya. Soonyoung itu tipikal yang lebih suka menonton dari pinggir, bukan yang terjun di tengah lapangan. Lagi pula, yang namanya hewan itu sudah sepatutnya dibiarkan hidup bebas, bukan?

Tapi tentu saja, Soonyoung tak akan bicara seperti itu di hadapan teman-temannya.

Jadi saat giliran Soonyoung maju, ia tersenyum lebar sampai garis matanya menyerupai jarum jam 10:10, lalu bilang kalau dari kecil memang tidak pernah merawat hewan. Kebetulan dia maju terakhir dan menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak pernah memelihara hewan—belum sempat Soonyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya, teman-temannya mengangkat tangan, dengung pertanyaan memenuhi kelas.

Saat salah seorang temannya bertanya apa alasan Soonyoung, maka ia menjawab belum menemukan hewan yang cocok. Dengungan kembali memenuhi kelas, dan sisa jam pelajaran bahasa hari itu menjadi mari-bantu-Soonyoung-menemukan-hewan-yang-cocok-ia-pelihara. Padahal bukan itu maksud Soonyoung, duh.

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali berlalu. Sekarang Soonyoung telah menapaki bangku SMA, tapi tetap tidak pernah memelihara hewan. Sebenarnya, dulu, berkat provokasi teman-teman sekelasnya, Soonyoung ingin memelihara ikan hias. Setelah bertanya di sana-sini, menurutnya merawat ikan hias cukup mudah; taruh saja ikannya di stoples kaca bening yang sudah diisi air, isi batu-batu kecil (Soonyoung mendapatkannya dari hiasan bonsai ayah), beri makan satu kali sehari—jangan banyak-banyak.

Hari itu Soonyoung sudah memantapkan rencananya. Ia akan membeli ikan hias sepulang sekolah. Namun sayang, seperti kata orang-orang―ketika niatmu sudah matang, selalu ada cobaan datang. Adik sepupunya yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya berkunjung. Paman dan Bibi memang sering menitipkan adik sepupunya pada keluarga Soonyoung. Tentu saja tidak ada yang keberatan—walau sebenarnya kediaman Kwon sudah cukup ramai dengan Soonyoung dan kedua saudaranya.

Belum ada sepuluh menit sejak adik sepupunya datang, tahu-tahu saat Soonyoung selesai berganti pakaian, adik sepupunya telah menyulap ruang keluarga Kwon menjadi kapal pecah. Sofa yang acak-acakan, bantal-bantal berserakan, koran-koran berhamburan. Hal itu sudah biasa sebenarnya―mengingat adik sepupunya terlalu aktif―tapi Soonyoung jadi kepikiran; bagaimana kalau seandainya ikan peliharaan Soonyoung mati karena diobok-obok adik sepupunya? Entah kenapa Soonyoung jadi parno sendiri―padahal itu cuma imajinasi.

Akhirnya Soonyoung menghabiskan sisa sore itu dengan membereskan kekacauan karena tingkah adik sepupunya―niat awalnya pupus sudah.

Dan sejak hari itu, pikiran soal memelihara hewan perlahan memudar.

* * *

Bulan sudah menggantikan posisi matahari saat Soonyoung meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah. Karena kesibukannya, Soonyoung memang sering pulang larut, apalagi dua minggu lagi ada lomba. Soonyoung tidak jadi peserta, namun sebagai ketua ekstrakurikuler tari ia ikut mengawasi latihan dan menyumbang koreografi.

(Walau sering dibilang tidak jelas dan jarang serius, begini-begini Soonyoung itu pemuda yang bertanggung jawab dan cukup perhatian. Makanya tidak heran kalau dia terpilih menjadi ketua ekskul―selain faktor kemampuan, tentu saja.)

Malam ini cuacanya cukup dingin. Soonyoung jadi ingin sup jagung buatan ibunya, ditemani segelas susu coklat, kemudian bergelung dengan selimut hangat. Apalagi tidak ada pekerjaan rumah menanti. Ah, sempurna sekali.

Soonyoung senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya, sampai-sampai ia berjalan keluar trotoar dan menabrak pohon. Soonyoung malu sekali, tapi untungnya tidak ada orang yang melihat. Saat Soonyoung hendak berbalik, suara ranting berderak tertangkap saraf auditorinya.

Soonyoung baru sadar saat ia melihat sekeliling, jalanan malam ini terasa lebih sepi. Biasanya ia sering berpapasan dengan kumpulan anak SMP yang baru pulang les atau disapa oleh bibi-bibi penjaga toko. Refleks Soonyoung merinding. Tapi ia bukannya takut hantu, oke?

Suara itu kembali terdengar, kali ini diikuti jatuhnya patahan ranting dan beberapa daun. Soonyoung kaget sekali sampai-sampai ia memekik seperti anak perempuan. Soonyoung sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, kalau saja ia tak mendongak—

―karena kemudian pandangannya beradu dengan sepasang mata bulat di atas pohon. Soonyoung mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Satu kali. Soonyoung lega ternyata itu kucing, bukan hantu.

Dua kali. Artinya ia bisa pulang tanpa merasa terganggu.

Tiga ka—

"MIAW!"

"AWW!"

BRUK.

"ADUH, ADUH! SAKIT!"

—tiba-tiba saja kucing itu melompat ke arah Soonyoung. Mungkin karena Soonyoung tidak siap, caranya menangkap kurang bagus. Alhasil Soonyoung malah kena cakar. Ia jelas terkejut, hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh—tapi kemudian dicakar lagi.

"Aduh! Berhenti, dong! Jangan cakar aku lagi!" keluh Soonyoung sambil mengangkat kucing itu dari lengan kanannya. Soonyoung mendesah, sekarang di sekujur lengan kanannya ada banyak goresan merah.

Soonyoung bangun dari posisi jatuhnya, lalu memperhatikan kucing yang kini ia dudukkan di pangkuannya. Bulunya berwarna cokelat pasir dan putih di bagian dadanya. Bulu cokelatnya membentuk garis-garis sempit yang berwarna yang lebih gelap, seperti loreng harimau. Dan jangan tanya jenis kucing apa itu, karena bagi Soonyoung semua kucing terlihat sama saja. Tubuhnya juga kecil, mungkin masih berusia sekian minggu—entahlah, Soonyoung tidak tahu.

"Ya ampun ... kau lucu juga ternyata," gumam Soonyoung. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa kalau kucing itu baru saja mencakarnya dengan ganas.

"Hei, kau punya rumah tidak?" lanjut Soonyoung sambil menimang-nimang kucing tersebut. Sepertinya ia tak punya kalung nama atau tanda kepemilikan lain. "Wah, jangan-jangan kau kucing liar, ya? Punya teman tidak? Atau keluarga? Oh! Di mana ibumu?" yang diajak bicara hanya balas menatap Soonyoung sambil mengibaskan ekornya. Soonyoung jadi semakin gemas.

"Atau kutunggui saja, ya ... hm ... tapi sudah semakin malam, duh," Soonyoung terus bermonolog. "Kalau kau ikut aku, mau tidak?" tanya Soonyoung. Lagi-lagi yang ditanyai hanya balas menatap—kemudian mengeong pelan.

 _Apa sih artinya?_ Batin Soonyoung.

"Mm ... begini saja, deh," setelah berpikir sejenak—Soonyoung kembali membuka suara. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini," katanya sambil meletakkan kucing tersebut di trotoar, "kalau kau mau bersamaku, ikuti saja. Kalau tidak, diam di sini atau pergi ke mana pun yang kau mau. Nah, _deal_?"

Lagi-lagi kucing itu mengeong. Soonyoung bengong, sepertinya baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia kelihatan kurang waras karena mengajak bicara seekor kucing. "Nah, aku pulang dulu, ya."

Soonyoung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pulang. Soonyoung kadang-kadang suka mendramatisir suasana, sekarang contohnya; setelah langkah ke-17, Soonyoung baru menoleh, dan ia yakin pasti akan menemukan—

—tidak ada siapa pun, atau apa pun di belakangnya.

Jelas Soonyoung berharap kucing itu akan mengikutinya. Sekarang ia gigit jari dan kebiasaannya berpikir negatif saat gelisah kembali, bagaimana keadaan kucing itu di luar sana sekarang? Tubuh kecil itu pasti tak punya tempat pulang. Soonyoung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak langsung membawanya tadi. Kucing itu 'kan, tak memiliki tanda kepemilikan. Dan kalaupun nantinya pemilik asli kucing itu mencari, pasti akan Soonyoung kembalikan dengan senang hati. Setidaknya ia bisa memastikan kalau kucing itu baik-baik saja.

Baru kali ini Soonyoung merasa berat hati pergi setelah berinteraksi dengan hewan. Rasanya seperti meninggalkan suatu hal penting di belakang.

Soonyoung terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga ia tiba di rumahnya. Pagar rumah Soonyoung tidak pernah digembok sampai jam sembilan malam, jadi Soonyoung tinggal masuk saja. Saat Soonyoung berbalik usai menutup pagar, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah makhluk kecil berbulu cokelat-putih duduk manis di depannya.

Soonyoung lagi-lagi dibuat kaget, sekarang dia ingin sekali berteriak keras-keras tapi untungnya masih sadar situasi. Lagipula Soonyoung sedang malas dimarahi. Jadi ia menahan rasa gemasnya, menghampiri kucing itu dan menggendongnya.

"Wah~ jadi kau mau bersamaku, ya? Duh, sejak kapan kau mengikutiku? Aku tidak melihatmu dari tadi!" kata Soonyoung. Garis mata pukul 10:10-nya terbentuk—khasnya jika sudah senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau kuberi nama ... err ...," Soonyoung memandang sekitar, mencoba mencari inspirasi dengan cepat. Ia memandang sekeliling; jalanan, pohon, rumput, ban mobil, langit, bintang— "... ah! Hoshi! Hehehe ...," cengir Soonyoung.

"Hoshi itu berarti bintang dalam bahasa Jepang. Dan bagiku kau itu seperti bintang. Kau yang awalnya berada di atas pohon tiba-tiba saja melompat ke arahku saat pandangan kita bertemu— _soshite boom boom_! _Here you are_!" racau Soonyoung.

Di lain sisi, Hoshi yang dari tadi hanya memandangi Soonyoung pun mengeong—sepertinya ini tanda persetujuannya—kemudian menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Soonyoung. Melihat tingkah Hoshi, Soonyoung mengulas senyum sembari mengelusnya.

"Eh, tapi bukannya kalau seperti itu malah mirip bintang jatuh, dong?" monolog Soonyoung. Ia kemudian berpikir sejenak, "tapi tidak, aku takkan mengubah namamu. Aku lebih suka Hoshi daripada Ryuusei*."—sudah aku bilang kalau Soonyoung itu tidak jelas? Itu salah satu buktinya.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Cepat masuk! Kenapa kau malah bicara sendiri di luar?" teriak kakak perempuan Soonyoung dari dalam rumah.

"Aye, aye, Kak!" seru Soonyoung sambil membuka pintu. " _Minna, tadaimaaaa_!"—hening sejenak—"Sekarang kita kedatangan keluarga baru, namanya Hoshi!"

Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Soonyoung belum sadar kalau sebenarnya Hoshi telah mengikutinya tepat setelah Soonyoung beranjak pulang. Soonyoung sepertinya lupa kalau kucing melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara. Lagipula terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar dengan benar.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

.

.

*Ryuusei: meteor/bintang jatuh

a/n: salam kenal! mind to feedback? :)

28042017


End file.
